La conspiración Valhalla
by Fenix blanco
Summary: Un joven científico Finlandes pronto descubrirá los secretos que esconde Britania en el frio ártico... y algo mas.


Hola a todos. Este Fic es una historia totalmente inventada, ambientada en el mundo de code geass. Aunque habrá muchas referencias a la trama principal mi trama es paralela a la serie homónina pero con protagonistas y objetivos distintos a los del anime. Posíblemente algunos capítulos tengan un poco de Lemon explícito, así que los que llegueis a ese punto no os asusteis ^^.

Bien, espero que os guste mi primer fic que escribo en esta web. Que aproveche ^^.

1º Capítulo. Secretos en la nieve.

Helsinki-Area 3 norte (antigua Finlandia).

Laboratorio armamentístico Britaniano, norte de Helsinki.

_Ensayo 03 en rifle de asalto automático para Knighmares, modelo ZF-65 Odin_

_Test en distintos modelos de cartucho realizados en placas de acero de 60cm de grosor a distancia de tiro de 300m:_

_Munición semiblindada calibre 88mm estandar. Factor de penetración 256mm_

_Munición semiblindada Ragnarok con carga Hg. Factor de penetración 148mm_

_Munición blindada Ti modelo scorpio. Factor de penetración, excede el grosor de la placa de muestra._

_Munición blindada Ti modelo Longinus. Factor de penetración, excede el grosor de la placa muestra._

_Munición blindada Ti modelo excalibur. Factor de penetración, excede el grosor de la placa muestra._

_Resultados del ensayo 03 inconcluso en los modelos de munición blindada scorpio, Longinus y Excalibur. Solicitando placas de acero para ensayos mas gruesas a fin de recabar con exactitud el factor de penetración exacto de dichas municiones antes citadas._

_Uljas Virta, Analista de sistemas balísticos._

Me eché las manos a la cabeza mientras mordisqueaba el capuchón de mi malgastado bolígrafo a la par que contemplaba la pantalla del ordenador con gesto de resignación. "Con este ya van 7 ensayos con datos inconclusos que mando a Britania en lo que va de semana" pensé mientras seguia mordisqueando el bolígrafo. "Y eso que solo estamos a Jueves..."

-¡Ey Uljas, relájate un poco, vivirás mas!

De pronto noté la brutal palmada en la espalda de mi auxiliar, a la par que colega, Micca, la cual contribuyó a sacarme de mi ensimismamiento y, si me apuras, casi hace que me trague el boli.

-Tu siempre tan positivo Micca. -Me giré hacia el y le señalé con el boli la pantalla del ordenador- ¿Que ves aquí?

Micca se inclinó ante la pantalla del ordenador y me dijo igual que un niño que le lee a su maestro un texto que no a entendido.

-Datos sobre distintos tipos de munición y una petición a Britania solicitando nuevas muestras de blindaje mas gruesas para ensayos.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho Micca, "solicitanto", y ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta a nuestros queridos, amanerados y altaneros "hijos de la gran Britania" que les soliciten cosas. -Tiré el boli con rabia a una papelera cercana mientras increpaba con rabia mal contenida a mi compañero-. Siempre estamos solicitanto y solicitando cosas a Britania en vez de brindarles resultados, pero claro, si no nos conceden aquello que les solicitamos no podremos brindarles los maravillosos datos que necesitan para seguir jugando a ser los amos del mundo en Japón, norte de Africa o donde cojones estén librando sus estúpidas batallas.

Micca habia retrocedido asustado en su silla ante mi enfado y se le veia incómodo a mi lado, sin saber muy bien como actuar o que responderme.

-Bu... bu... bueno... -Balbuceó Micca- Tu no tienes la culpa de esto, qui... qui... quiero decir, que si el material que nos dan no es el adecuado no nos queda mas remedio que pedirles mas muestras para...

-Eso hasta que se cansen de tantas solicitudes y soliciten nuestra dimisión cuando, paradójicamente, la culpa es suya y no nuestra por no brindarnos material adecuado para los ensayos. Si quieren resultados que no pidan milagros. -Me levanté de la silla y le tendí el informe con mi firma a Micca, dando por sentado que pasaba de todo-. Ya está listo el ensayo 03, solo tienes que entregarlo a los jefazos de la división armamentística para que lo usen de papel higiénico o hagan con él lo que les dé la gana. Me largo a casa, estoy agotado.

-De acuerdo Uljas. -Me respondió con una sonrisa cansada mientras se levantaba, listo para salir del laboratorio.- Intenta descansar, que del resto ya me haré cargo yo.

-No dejes que te intimiden Micca, esos nobles Britanianos siempre quieren sangre y no te aconsejo que trates con ellos mas que lo estríctamente necesario- Levanté la mano a modo de gesto de despedida mientras me dirigia al perchero a por mi abrigo-. Que te vaya bien, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Jefe.

Salí del laboratorio, en dirección al ascensor, con intención de ir al parking a coger el coche y así terminar mi agotadora e improductiva jornada laboral. Apuré de un trago lo poco que quedaba de café en mi termo con la esperanza de que me espabilara un poco en el camino de vuelta a casa, al fin y al cabo aun tengo que hacer la compra antes de ir a casa.

Cogí el coche y salí del edificio, rumbo al centro de Helsinki. Afuera nevaba copiósamente y la noche, la eterna noche de los inviernos Finlandeses, se cerraba sobre las praderas nevadas como la boca de un lobo sobre su presa.

Hace 3 años que Finlandia y todos los paises que forman la franja del mar Báltico cayeron bajo el dominio de Britania. Nuestra nación, al igual que hicieron Suecia y Estonia, entregó el control del pais al imperio Britaniano de forma pacífica y sin objeciones, no como hizo Noruega, la cual se opuso de forma violenta y no tardó en ser arrasada hasta los cimientos por los Britanianos hasta convertir el pais en un páramo helado cubierto de ruinas. A cambio de la entrega pacífica del pais y la pérdida de nuestra identidad nacional, la antigua Finlandia, llamada ahora "Area 3 norte", progresó mucho en el campo de la tecnologia e incluso sufrió un notable incremento en la renta per cápita y calidad de vida del ciudadano medio. De hecho, a pesar de que ya no seguimos siendo una república, a Finlandia se le permitió conservar la inmensa mayoria de los derechos humanos a la par que gran autonomia social en materias relacionadas con la libertad de tránsito, vivienda, expresión... siempre y cuando no insultáramos o nos mostráramos muy rebeldes con nuestros nuevos amos, claro está.

En cambio yo, un simple técnico de laboratorio, aproveché que el sector armamentístico estaba en alza para meterme en los laboratorios militares Britanianos en busca de fortuna. Que poco iba a tardar en averiguar que dicha fortuna no era mas que una ilusión y que los Britanianos son incapaces de ver mérito alguno en alguien que no sea de los suyos, menos en un ciudadano de segunda como nosotros. Al menos tengo trabajo, casa y comida caliente todas las noches... al menos hasta que los Britanianos pidan mi cabeza en bandeja para hacer con ella ensayos balísticos.

La noche seguia avanzando y la nevada cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, provocando que tuviese que conducir mas despacio si no queria sufrir un accidente ante lo inestable que estaba el asfalto helado.

"Lo que faltaba, ahora llegaré mas tarde a casa" pensé mientras encendia la radio e intentaba sintonizar algo, cosa que no sirvió de nada por culpa de la tormenta de nieve que arreciaba por momentos. "Solamente quiero comprar algo de comida, llegar a casa, llevarme algo caliente a la boca y meterme en la cama ¿es mucho pedir?". Pero parece que el destino no queria que esa noche llegara pronto a casa ni mucho menos que mi viaje fuese tranquilo, ya que unas luces a un lado de la carretera llamaron mi atención.

En cuanto pasé junto al lugar de las luces vi que eran llamas provenientes de los restos de un enorme camión militar que reposaba, completamente destrozado, al otro lado de la cuneta. Instintívamente paré el coche junto a los restos del accidente y me acerqué a ver que demonios pasaba, ya que no habia ni rastro de policias ni ambulancias o ni siquiera un testigo o un simple cordón policial.

-¡Hay alguien ahi! -Grite en vano mientras la tormenta soplaba con mas fuerza, apagando mi voz entre el estrépito de la nevada.- ¿¡Hola, hay alguien ahi!. -Grité de nuevo sin recibir respuesta-.

Tan solo el silencio y el ulular del viento me respondieron. A mi alrededor todo ardia envuelto en llamas y decidí adentrarme del todo en la zona del siniestro en busca de alguien a quien ayudar o que supiera informarme que demonios habia pasado ahi.

"Esto no tiene muy buena pinta, debo llamar a las autoridades en vez de ser tan impulsivo y jugar a hacerme el heroe", pensé mientras cogia el teléfono movil, pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención de entre los restos calcinados del camión e hizo que me olvidara de llamar por el movil a las autoridades.

Sobre la nieve habian tendidos un montón de cadáveres de militares. Intenté reprimir las nauseas ante el horrible espectáculo de la decena de cadáveres quemados y mutilados que tenia delante. Todos ellos estaban negros por culpa del fuego o por la congelación y algunos tenian las entrañas desperdigadas sobre la nieve como macabras serpentinas de color negro.

"Cielo santo ¿donde me he metido?"

-¡Hay alguien ahi! -Nada, solo silencio-. ¡Por favor, que alguien me responda! -Grité desesperado con todas mis fuerzas, totalmente asustado y muerto de frio.-

De pronto algo se movió de entre los restos del camión, emergiendo de entre el amasijo de hierros retorcidos de algo que debió ser una cápsula o algo parecido. Entre las sombras no pude distinguir que era exactamente la oscura figura que caminaba con paso torpe hacia mi, pero en cuanto me acerqué hacia el me quedé atónito.

Era una mujer de pelo castaño, de aspecto joven, delgada y complétamente desnuda que caminaba hacia mí lentamente tropezando sobre la nieve. Su cuerpo tenia algunas cicatrices, pero a simple vista no mostraba heridas, ni quemaduras o ni siquiera el típico tono azulado que deberian mostrar las víctimas de hipotermia ante la exposición a un frio tan extremo.

-Por favor... ayuda... -Dijo en un suspiro entrecortado la misteriosa joven de pelo castaño tambaleándose hacia mi-. No dejes que me... atrapen...

Me quite mi chubasquero y se lo puse encima mientras la llevaba conmigo hacia mi coche, apoyándola sobre mi hombro y llevándola a cuestas como buénamente podia. Abrí la puerta trasera y la tendí sobre los asientos traseros, tapando su desnudez con una manta que tenia en el maletero con la esperanza de que así entrara en calor antes de que la llevara a un hospital.

-Gracias... -Fue lo único que pudo responderme antes de quedarse dormida mientras ponia el motor del coche en marcha-.

¿Quien sería aquella misteriosa joven? y lo mas extraño de todo ¿Que hacia desnuda en medio de la nieve y que tenia que ver con el camión militar accidentado?

Como iba a sospechar que aquella aparatosa noche nevada iba a ser el principio de algo mucho mas grande... y que mi vida a partir de aquel dia ya no iba a ser la misma.


End file.
